parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goddard the 200-Watt Dog and the Island of Misfit Toys
'''Goddard the 200-Watt Dog and the Island of Misfit Toys '''is a JV46Ship spoof of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys from 2001. Plot Goddard, not satisfied with being a "novelty act" performing tricks with his eyes, travels with Spongebob Squarepants to the Island of Misfit Toys to give King Bubbles a root canal. A storm sends Goddard and Spongebob to Castaway Cove where Goddard considers having his eyes made more normal-looking by a squirrel named Queen Cheeks. However, Spongebob doesn't feel that the change would sit well with Roxy, who is also being taught to fly. Meanwhile, the evil Toy Taker is stealing all of the toys from the island, including Santa's workshop, claiming that he's saving them from the inevitable fact that children eventually outgrow their toys and throw them away. Goddard has a plan to foil the Toy Taker's plan by disguising themselves as toys. The blimp arrives and manages to steal them along with the Misfit Toys, all except for Patrick the Abominable Starfish, who is too big to fit into the blimp. Goddard tries to talk to a new misfit toy, a kite who is scared of heights, and wakes him up from his hypnosis, but fails. The Toy Taker hears all the chatter, and realizing there are intruders, catches Goddard, Roxy, Chuckie, and Spongebob, and they fall down. Before they can meet their demise, Goddard and Roxy fly to save them. They head back into the blimp, with Chuckie chasing after the Toy Taker, Spongebob piloting the blimp, and Goddard and Roxy doing their best to wake up the toys from their hypnosis once again. Chuckie finally chases the Toy Taker up to the top of the blimp. When a boomerang who doesn't come back swoops by Chuckie, he loses his balance and falls. Goddard and Roxy confront the Toy Taker, with Goddard's eyes blinding him during the confrontation. The Toy Taker flees and parachutes his way down to Chuckie's peppermint mine in hopes of escaping Goddard and Roxy. Due to the holes in the blimp, Spongebob loses control. Luckily Patrick is there to save Chuckie, Spongebob, and the blimp before any further damage can be made. The dogs are still chasing the Toy Taker until he pulls a switch and follows the dogs from behind. Afterthentiy taker threw lanterns at Goddard and Roxy so he foul escrow them but Goddard captured him, Goddard and Roxy eject themselves from the cart and have to help save the Toy Taker from falling to his fate. Santa, Mrs. Claus, Patrick, Chuckie, and the gang arrive just in time to see Goddard and Roxy in the mines safe and sound. However the Toy Taker tries to escape again, but Chuckie manages to lasso him up with Spongebob's floss. Upon removing the black man shaped suit, it is revealed he is none other than a teddy bear named Little Bear, with loose stuffing coming out from him. He apologizes and tells them he used to belong to a boy named Max, who outgrew him and threw him away. After this, he became the Toy Taker to save the other toys from being thrown away after their owners outgrew them. Santa explains that while it is true that some children outgrow their toys, he knows Max is looking for him. Goddard and his friends agree to bring him there and have Queen Cheeks fix him to cheer him up. They do so, and Goddard, considering about turning his eyes normal, decides to keep his eyes the way they are. Santa leaves to deliver the presents at their first house where Little Bear gets delivered. Santa tells him that Max didn't mean to throw him away, but was saving him as a family gift. He then places him in the bed of Max's new daughter who awakens to cuddle up with him as Santa flies off into the night. Cast * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - Goddard (Jimmy Neutron) * Clarice - Roxy (Jimmy Neutron Ep #15: The Junkman Cometh) * Hermey - Spongebob Squarepants * Yukon Cornelius - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) * Bumble - Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) * King Moonracer - Bubbles (The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) * Queen Camilla - Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) * Hank - Arnold Shortman (Hey Arnold!) * The Toy Taker - Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Mr. Cuddles - Little Bear * Steven - Max (Dragon Tales) * Scoop T. Snowman - Frosty the Snowman Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Christmas Parodies Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Movie Spoofs